<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Love From Our Past by Crocamura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164198">The Love From Our Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocamura/pseuds/Crocamura'>Crocamura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy Fics <3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beaches, Chicken Soup, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Yachi Hitoka-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocamura/pseuds/Crocamura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fond memories of the passed turned grey and gloomy. Times of joy now recognized as sorrow. The depressing state of a cool foggy day... all turned to love.</p>
<p>The job is going well, she's maintained good relationships, she's even been promoted. But a huge hole in her heart is still waiting to be repaired. Maybe returning the one she loves will fix her issues for good? This, however, seems utterly impossible, as he's been gone for years with no news to anyone. What happened to the tangerine boy she danced with that one stunning afternoon?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy Fics <3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Love From Our Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why this has more structure than the first one in this collection... I dunno. I actually had a plot for this one, though, so that's probably it....</p>
<p>Please excuse me for that, I'm sad for also killing Yachi off in that fic I have yet to release ;-;</p>
<p>Anyways, thanks for coming, and please enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I remember back then, when he held me close. Closer than anyone had ever before. That kiss he gave me in the rain soothed my soul. We had clasped each other’s hands and skipped to my home, postponing parting ways just a moment longer before realizing its pain. We were just kids, just foolish adolescents on our way to our new lives. New graduates of Karasuno High, we really believed we could fly, even to the moon and stars and back. We had each other, and so, we had it all. I was happy then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he disappeared the very next day. The memories sting now. Just recalling any time we were together creates a painful reopening gash in my heart. Just seeing his face, smiling, crying, angry, or determined… it all makes me weep. The beautiful fire of his orange hair, waving in the wind like little dancing flames; his warm and sweet heart, ready to care for me and convince me to do what would always be best for me. Even now, years later, I soak my sheets in my tears, thinking of what could’ve been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gloom of the rainy day claims my body, my leather-clad feet splashing in the small puddles like blocks of lead. Why can’t I just forget him and let go of this pain? The cold, soft precipitation mingles with the warm teardrops on my face as I struggle in vain to think of something, anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> else. My other friends, my family, my job, animals, colors--everything just leads right back to him. I let out a quiet sob and quicken my pace, barely watching where I’m going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running and running until I don’t know where I’ve gone, I find myself near the shore, where a single hooded figure stares out at the crashing waves far out in the sea. My tired feet drag the rest of me over to him, despite my better judgement, until I’m right next to this mystery fellow. Now that I’m here, though, I should say something. “Interesting time to be outside,” I comment, ignoring the shivers I feel vibrating throughout me. To my slight surprise, he just nods. His face is barely visible to me, but I notice liquid dripping from his chin. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned away sharply. “I’m fine. Just… lost in thought.” Wiping his face with a damp sleeve, he shoves his other hand in his pocket and stalks away from me. My feet take control and follow him, though it soon becomes my own will as intrigue takes over my mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel… like I’ve met you,” I gasp, feeling short of breath. “Are you… a client of…?” My head plummets to the ground like a cannonball, the rest of my body trailing after it. The sand provides a cushion about as effective as a cinderblock, and I perceive that my consciousness is slipping away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been out here… too long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes snap open with a start. “What happened?!” I shout suddenly, but my head aches and forces me back down. Upon resting my head once again, I come to realize where I am. A petite apartment with a cozy temperature and warm lighting soothes my fast-beating heart, allowing me to sink into the cushy couch without worry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But really, what happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sick,” explains a concerned, yet familiar, tone from what could probably be a kitchen. “You passed out on the beach, Yachi-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bolt upright again. “No way! It’s you!” Showing only disregard for the head pain that plagues me in that moment, I bounce to the dining room and kitchen area with joyous tears in my eyes. “Hinata! You’re alive!” I hug him without warning, choosing not to remember the sharp knife in his hand, or the chicken on the cutting board, or even the pot on the stove. “I was so worried for you, but I guess something led me here to you!” I back away for a moment, in which time he sets the knife down, grabs a towel, wipes off his hands, and beams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, too.” He tugs me into another embrace, but this one has another little surprise involved. “I love you, Hitoka. Please… let’s never lose each other again.” I nod in his shoulder and do my best to look him in the eyes through the stinging tears. He gently brings me into a kiss, one so much sweeter than the last time, as all the pain from our memories melts away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll dedicate my life to you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I promised, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and I’ll never let you go. Ever.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could only imagine he was thinking the same thing, our foreheads and noses pressed together. “I love you, too, Shoyo.” I smashed my mouth against his again, feeling his arms tighten around me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m really sorry if I get you sick,” I giggle in between breaths, leaning into his chest to feel his heartbeat, which matched my own. “So I’ll help make the soup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs and loosens his hold on me so that we can make the meal. “Alright, deal.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Glad you tuned in!</p>
<p>I'm not very good at writing fluff as it is defined, so I usually end up toning it down a bunch. Sorry for that! I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Please tune in for more in the future (I promise I'll write much more! ^^)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(weird I posted two fics in less than 24 hours what da heck)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>